Saviour
by Silver Oasis
Summary: He was trapped in a never ending nightmare, and no one could save him" Oneshot. VY


A/N - Heya, this is my first fanfic, tell me whacha think ^.^  
  
Disclaimer - I own absolutely nothing =P  
  
-*-*-*- Saviour  
  
His cool, piercing gaze stared into the broken mirror, reflecting his soul. His soul was broken, shattered like this very mirror. Millions of shards of his broken mind, spilt among his lonely being. The demons in his head tormented him, teased him with his dark memories, they mocked him and laughed at the deep pain they caused him. Cruel laughter, burning him to his empty soul. He stood on the fine line of keeping his sanity, and loosing it. He was slowly but surely, slipping his way into the darkness of insanity, the thing he dreaded most of all.  
  
His crimson gaze fell to the heavy, large, black gun in his deathly cool hand. It would be so easy just to end it here, oh so easy. After all, what did he have to live for? Her, that's what he had to live for, he needed to protect her from all the evil that threatened her, but what if he failed? What if something happened to her, when he could have saved her, but screwed up? He would screw up, he knew it, and after all, he had screwed everything else up in his life, what makes this any different?  
  
Vincent studied the object, memorizing every detail, every scratch, and every dent. Would she miss him if he were gone? He doubted it, for he was nothing but a monster, a freak. No she would never miss him. Since she could never miss him, she could never love him.  
  
A single crystal like tear ran down his ghostly pale cheek. The love he had for her was unrequited; it would never be returned, she could never love him back. She was so beautiful, so strong, and yet so delicate, and he, well he was nothing but a freak with a shattered soul, a torn mind, and a broken spirit, she could do far better then him. He felt as if someone had slid a hot poker into his heart and was slowly, ever so slowly, twisting it. Pain and agony shot through his body, hot and unstoppable, like a wildfire.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly, trying to send away the pain, but the demons stopped him from doing so. They forbid him from pushing it away; they liked the pain he felt, they loved watching him suffer. He heard their laughs in his head and he whimpered involuntarily. A blazing hatred filled his chest, a hatred for those demons. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? Why couldn't he just live out the remainder of his lonely life in peace?  
  
A knock on the open doorway jolted him from his thoughts. He looked over in slight annoyance, to lock eyes with a certain pair of stormy grey eyes, which were filled with concern. Surprise ran through his tired body. He inhaled her jasmine scent and his heart pounded against his chest, beating a million miles a second. It was strange that she made him feel this way, made him feel all these emotions, especially since he thought he had lost all emotion long ago. Her lovely voice filled the silence in the room, asking him something. Was he alright? Of course not, how could he be alright when he was on the brink of insanity? It was only a matter of time.  
  
He lied and nodded his head up and down mechanically. The look on her alluring face told him she didn't believe him. He used to be so good at shielding his emotions, but it was different now, he couldn't seem to hide his emotions from her any longer, and that bothered him, and yet it intrigued him, she intrigued him.  
  
Surprise washed through him as she moved beside him, with a ninja's grace, and looked at his reflection in the broken mirror. He turned away from the mirror to look down at her. Her head turned and his crimson graze locked with her stormy one. His thoughts ran to how close she was, how he could feel her body heat coming off her, her warm breath hitting his cool neck. God, she was so beautiful.  
  
Another question, what's wrong? Everything, everything was wrong. He was trapped in a never ending nightmare filled with twisted memories, empty hope and broken hearts and no one could save him, not that anyone would want to save him.  
  
He shook his head, not trusting his voice. He felt her warm hand touch his cheek and was surprised when she didn't pull it away at the feel of it, at how cold it was, anyone else would have. But she wasn't anyone else; she was different from them, somehow. Her storm grey eyes held worry, pain and something else, something the ebon haired man didn't recognize. A little glint of that something hung in her dazzling eyes, just waiting to be discovered, waiting to be found out.  
  
She caressed his cheek, trying to sooth his pain, and it was working. The pain was slowly dissolving into nothing, and the demons had stopped their tormenting laughter, for there was nothing funny about this. She was the only one who could ever have this effect on him; she was the only one who could stop his pain with a single caress of their hand.  
  
She began to lean upwards, and the gunslinger instinctively closed his eyes and met her halfway. Their lips touched, locking in a gentle kiss. At that moment, there was nothing but him and her. There were no demons in his head, no broken mirror; there was just them.  
  
His human hand cupped her cheek, feeling the tenderness of her skin, the warmth of it. He felt something pull at his golden claw, and realized it was her small hand gripping it. They pulled back in unison, and she smiled up at him. He couldn't help but slowly return it. Yuffie's hand slid behind his neck, and she pulled him down into a passionate kiss, her fingers entwining themselves in his ebon locks.  
  
It was this kiss that brought back something he had never thought he would feel again, true happiness, and joy. She was his ray of light in the darkness he had been trapped in for so long, she was his saviour, his rescuer, his love.  
  
The End -*-*-*- 


End file.
